Harry potter: and the Man from Beyond the Grave
by Dragoniu Pheonixi
Summary: Harry has been having odd dreams over the summer, little by little he realizes they become true. Now Harry must find a way to stop the Dark One's reign of death, Muggle and Magicks are both in Danger


Chapter one A Dream of Circumstance

Privet drive, laden with green lawns, beautifully painted houses, and the minivans and coupes that the local families owned. And on number four a green coupe stood quietly in the drive way.

In the house, all was quiet except for a dull roar from a room down the hall, but that is not where our story lies. It lies in the next room down, where a boy with black hair, and a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead. 

Harry was asleep quietly when all of a sudden he woke with a start. 

"Where am I ?" he said out loud, but the only answer he got was a small hoot from a cage in on the desk next to the window. " Oh, Hedwig, I wish Sirus was still alive." Hedwig only replied with a cock of her head. He got up and reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a quick note to the only other person that could possibly understand what he was going through.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

I had another dream about Sirius, he was in the same place as before, tied and screaming that he didn't know anything. Oddly enough it jumped this time, I dreamt that Voledemort had killed another person, I think the name he called her was Miranda. Dumbledore, the dreams are becoming more vivid and real. This is the only dream of him killing someone, but I know its not the first. 

Harry

He then opened Hedwig's cage and rolled the letter then put it on Hedwig's leg.

" This one is for Dumbledore, but wait until you get a reply before you come back here." Harry then opened the window and allowed her to fly off into the early morning sky.

He turned after Hedwig was out of sight and looked at his clock, it read five o'clock.

"Might as well, stay awake, Aunt Petunia will be up soon anyways." He then, pulled on his jeans and took off his pajama shirt. He opened his door to the bureau and looked in the mirror, he noticed something different, he wasn't a frail skinny boy anymore, he was a broad shouldered, and taller, not as broad as Dudley, but filled out more. He pulled on a shirt and walked down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he opened the broom closet and pulled out his wand and stuffed it in his jeans. Aunt Petunia convinced Uncle Vernon to allow Harry access to his magical things, in case anything were to happen. Uncle Vernon only agreed to this when Petunia reminded him what had happened to Dudley last summer. 

He then went into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard, he filled it with cereal and milk, grabbed a spoon, and some orange juice from the fridge and sat and ate. While he sat munching his Fruity O's, he thought of his dream. He remembered the look on Sirius' face as he screamed, he remembers the look on Voledemort's face as he became enraged with Miranda, he remembered the look on her face as she crippled with the blow of Voledemort's spell of blinding green light. 

He finished his breakfast and rinsed his bowl and cup and put them back in the cupboard. He grabbed a pen from the counter and a memo note form the fridge, and left his Aunt a letter.

_Went for a walk, be back at noon, I'll eat out for lunch._

_Harry_

He Walked down Privet Drive and turned on Magnolia Crescent, walked past, Magnolia Road and went down to Dandelion lane, this was the edge of his neighborhood, he went down to Vincent lane, which was the beginning of the shopping district. 

He walked into the shopping district and looked at some of the early morning markets. He went to Maggie's, which is a furniture store, but nothing caught his fancy their. He then went down to Franc Ella's shopping centre, the centre itself held five stores. Humphrey's convenience store, Ben's TV and Stereo, Frank's clothing, Franc Ella's Hardware, and Gene's Greek Creations, which is a restaurant/ surplus store. Harry walked in to Frank's clothing and poked around the tightly filled rack's of clothes, he saw some things that caught his eye, but he couldn't get because the only money he had were Sickles and Knuts, not entirely good in the muggle world. In Gene's he poked around old war vests and army helmets.

"Those are from World War II, My father wore that one right there,"

Harry turned to see old man Gene, who was pointing to a helmet with a hole in the side of it, "yessir, He took a bullet for his country, and his family,"

"Oh, uh … sorry to hear that,"

"it's okay, my son took a war wound too, about sixteen years ago, yessir,"

"Oh…wow, was it in war?"

"I guess you could say that, I bet you'd know all about it eh…? Harry Potter?"

"How'd the fuck do you know my name?"

" Everybody knows the famous Harry Potter,"

"But you're a muggle…"

"Not any Muggle, I am the father of a close friend to your father's boy."

"What! You knew my father?"

" Not personally, but through my son, you wouldn't know him, but, he helped you father in many ways."

"What's his name?

" Dementias, Arturo Dementias. He saved your father from a wolf, he took the wound so your father wouldn't, but the he died. Well boy are you going to buy something?"

"Uhh…wish I could, but I can't"

"Then stop wastin' me time," Harry then left the store and walked over to Ben's.

At Ben's TV and Stereo they were playing the news, so naturally Harry stopped and listened.

"In later news the body of one Miranda Foltz was found early this morning. Authorities suggest natural causes of death…"

"What in bloody hell is going on" Harry thought out loud,

"Well that's very simple to answer," Harry was to scared to move, for a split second he didn't turn around, afraid it might be an enemy come back to pay him for a visit.


End file.
